I'm Still Not Over You
by eCkeCk546
Summary: When I see your face, I want to tell you these 4 words… If I had the courage, I’d tell you... 'Sora… I love you…' Taiora.
1. You'll Never See Me Cry

**So, this is my second fic. I've decided I'll do this on a day-by-day basis. I want you guys to crave reading this story, as much as I do writing… So, here's chapter 1… I don't own digimon… so don't sue… Some pointers… each chapter is revolved around the internal monologue of a character… this time, it's Taichi… so the italics are what Taichi's thinking. To get things started, Taichi's talking first, then Yamato. From there, it should be easier to decipher… but if not, R&R! tell me! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: You'll Never See Me Cry**

"I think she's gonna love it. What girl doesn't like a good ol' fashion serenade? Plus the awesome spread! It's so romantic! And you know that's Sora's favorite song. Trust me, Yama. She's gonna love it!"

"Are you sure about this, Tai? I didn't even know that she liked green chicken curry and pad thai, let alone Thai food. I thought she liked seafood linguine."

"She's allergic to shellfish, dude."

"How could I miss that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're just too nervous. You're gonna ask Sora Takenouchi to the prom."

"Yah, I am. I am? Oh, God. I am! What if I totally blow it? She's gonna hate me…"

"Take it easy, Yama. It's all gonna go as planned. She likes you. She likes you a lot. Her and I talk all the time. She's crazy for you!"

"Don't lie, Yagami."

"I ain't lyin'. She loves you. Now hurry up. You promised you'd meet her at the park by 6:00. There's a blanket there, and I set up a lovely little picnic with the Thai food she likes. Get your guitar and get the girl of your dreams before I kick your ass."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Lucky for you, I set up our little romantic site so that I can view it from my balcony. So, if you fuck up, I'll know. I'll text you if you do, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Taichi. You're the man! I don't know how to repay you."

"Just, don't screw up, which you won't. So, there's nothing you can do. Just consider it one loving gesture by your matchmaker best friend, okay? Now go!"

_And with a whole-hearted wave goodbye, he rushed out the door. I tried to return the greeting with a wave goodbye without any malicious feelings, and I think I did it pretty well. Me, jealous? Why should I be? My best friend is about to ask out the love of my life. Sure, she's head-over-heels for him. I know, because I'm her best friend. Ever since we were in diapers. My mom and her mom were in the same book club, and history just wrote itself. Yah, we had our ups and downs. One time I threw up in her hat, and I didn't tell her. You should have seen her face when she put it on. She may have been disgusted, but she looked so cute! And from there, I kept falling for her ever since. __She's the reason I wake up, the reason I make it through trigonometry, and the reason I go to bed happy, dreaming of the day she'll finally say 'I love you.' But a guy could only dream, right? I gotta look at the bright side! Yama won. I always beat him at our soccer matches and rare DDR dance offs, but he won the only competition that mattered. Sighing won't help, Tai. Crying won't either. Maybe I should look out the balcony. Luckily, Sora can't see me wallow and sulk in self-pity and defeat. Well, at least from this distance, she can't._

"Oniichan, what the hell are you doing? Are you talking to yourself?"

"Hello to you, too. And yes, I am talking to myself, dear sweet sister. What are you going to be doing? Or should I say, what does our little Romeo have planned for you this evening? A romantic horse-drawn carriage ride through the park? Maybe a quiet dinner at an elegant restaurant downtown? Oh, I know! A good ol' heated passionate session of lovemaking on my bed, just like last week?"

"I told you I was sorry. It just, you know, happened…"

"Well, remember to lock the damn door next time. And tell your Takeru he still owes me new bed sheets."

"Fine…"

"Ok, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you two this. What's the deal with him always coming over here? Why don't you guys do it on his bed or something?"

"Because, he's a gentleman. More than you'll ever be… So, speaking of which, how's the little date you set up between Yamato and Sora?"

"I don't know. Let me see."

_I really didn't want to. Why should I see the girl of my dreams swoon over my obnoxiously good-looking best friend? He could have any girl he wants, like Mimi or Daisuke's sister. But no, he had to have her. Well, Sora wanted him. He is cool with the ladies. He's in a band, he gets good grades, and he cooks. What girl doesn't want that? I guess I wanted Sora to be happy, even if it's not with me. Anyways, I wonder if Yamato screwed up. He's was prone to these sorts of things, like that one time he went out with Mimi. I wouldn't forget that day, because Yamato was so nervous, he asked me to tag along. Mimi didn't want to be alone, so she invited Sora. It was sorta like a double date. To Sora, it was just another outing to the carnival, but to me, it was a full-blown date. I did everything. I gave her my jacket, bought her some cotton candy, and even won her the biggest teddy bear you'd ever seen. Poor Yama didn't have a clue what he was doing. Mimi was the one to buy the snacks, win the prizes, and control Yama when he was hysterical about going on some fuckin' dinky roller coaster. Granted, this was in middle school, but Jeez, Yamato. I guess a lot has changed from those days. He's a regular cassanova, and I'm still the hopeless romantic._

"Yama doesn't look so good. He looks so frantic…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? And who told you that you could use my binoculars?"

"While you were daydreaming about God knows what, probably Sora, I asked you, and you didn't seem to mind for the whole 15 minutes that I was using them."

"I was not thinking about Sora."

"Don't lie, Oniichan. I could see in your eyes, no matter how empty your head is, that deep down, you're still crazy-in-love with Sora."

"So what if I am? You can see for yourself, which you are, that she's having the time of her life!"

"I guess. It looks like Yamato spilled the green curry and the rice. Luckily, Sora doesn't seem to mind. In fact, you could tell she's blushing…"

"Great. What now, Hikari? Let me guess. He busted out his guitar, and he's serenading her, then he's gonna seal the deal with a kiss."

"Umm… Let's watch some TV, k? This is getting boring…"

"What? Why? Let me see those binoculars…"

_And there it was. It was the moment that shattered my heart. He kissed her. She kissed him. And I just watched. I wanted to stop staring, but I couldn't. My heart still had hope, despite what I was seeing before my eyes. There was nothing I could do. You win, Yama. You have my Sora, and she has you, her prince. Uggh! I need a miracle. Something. Anything!_

"A knock at the door? I should get that… Taichi! Get the door!"

"Fine. It's not like you couldn't walk 20 feet to open the front door. I didn't want to interrupt you from watching TV."

_Besides, I can't watch them any longer, or my heart will break. I'll break…_

"I knew you would understand. I just don't want you to watch them. There's something creepy about watching a couple make-out from a distance. It's like you're a stalker or something…"

_I opened the door, and my prayers were answered. Finally, some relief! There, standing at the door with some $80 worth of Chinese takeout in one hand, his controller in the other, was Daisuke. I could use a really good friend right now. Sure, I didn't mind he was gay. In fact, he has more courage than me. He had to come out to his whole family. Too bad his dad acknowledges the fact he has no son. He got kicked out. I really wanted him to live with us, but Dai's mom, who wanted him to stay home, arranged that he live with Takeru and his mom. Other than that, nothing's changed. He may not be crushin' over my sister, and thankfully, not over me, but he's still my dopey little sidekick. Well, some stuff about him has changed drastically. He dresses more preppy, and things match nowadays. But, he looks concerned. Have I been staring at him this whole time? Jeez, Taichi… I have to say something, because this is getting awkward… _

"Hey Dai… Nice threads. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out and about in the clubs hitting on guys?"

"Very funny, Taichi-senpai. I was thinking that today's the perfect evening to eat some rocky road, play DDR, and watch Rent. Besides, I can do that later tonight, unless you decide to become a little curious, right Hikari?"

"Fat chance, Dai. He's crazy about Sora. I guess you have to step aside. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to Takeru's. He told me he'd be home by 7. Have fun you two! And Dai, don't seduce my brother!"

"You never know what little romantic misunderstandings could happen when you're gone, Hikari. But, don't worry! Your brother's in good hands!"

"I don't wanna know what that means. So, I'm leaving… Bye!"

_And Hikari left to see her Takeru. Man, they're so perfect for each other. Ever since we all got together in the digiworld, they've been inseparable. I wish I had someone like that. But my heart won't let me. My heart wants Sora. My heart needs Sora. My heart is for Sora._

"Taichi-senpai? Hello? Oh, goodness. I need to get you out of this jam. By the end of the night, I'll get you as happy as a clam. Or, as sexually pleasured as a… snail?"

What the… I better say something. I guess I better thank Daisuke from saving me from my thoughts… but… uggh.

"Umm… No. Anyways, I think it's time to pig out. We'll play DDR and see who throws up first, ok?"

"Oh… If Taichi-senpai wants a challenge, then you're on!"

* * *

"Finally! You just got home? At this hour?" 

"Whoa! You scared me! Who are you, Dai… my mother?"

"It's 4 in the morning… So, how was your evening with Takeru?"

"I don't know. Actually, lately, it seems like he's not into me anymore. He's not as passionate as he used to be. I remember our first date together. We went to the pier and rode all roller coasters and the Ferris wheel, and he was so protective and charming, fun and cute. After we took pictures in one of those booths, I was eating a pretzel that he bought for me. It was so cute! He said I had mustard on my face. I was like… 'Where?' Then, he caught me off guard and gave me my first kiss. I will never forget that day…"

"Sounds cute…"

"It was. But now, he seems different. It's like he's not giving me the attention he used to. Whenever we're together, he seems bored. Like, he doesn't love me anymore. Oh, Dai… what should I do?"

"Leave him… If he's not being the guy you want him to be, then maybe you should move on. Find someone better. Someone who would treat you right, right?"

"Doesn't that seem a little drastic? Well, you live with him. Have you noticed anything different about him?"

"Nope…"

"Oh… maybe I should tell him how I feel."

"Good luck with that. He's hard-headed. That, I do know."

"Thanks, Dai. You're a really good friend. So, why are you still here? How's my brother? Did something happen that I don't wanna know, but you're gonna tell me anyways?"

"No, but I wanted to talk to you. Taichi-senpai doesn't seem right. He barely ate any chow fun. I ate more ice cream than him tonight, and he cried through all of Rent. He got so uncontrollable, I had to escort him to his room and hush him to sleep. He was sobbing so much. I never have seen this side of him. Is he gonna be ok?"

"He's been like this for a while, but never to that extent. Ever since he heard that Yamato was going to ask Sora to the prom, he's been in some kind of funk."

"I don't get it… why doesn't Taichi-senpai ask her out? They seem like a cute couple… you know, if you're into that sort of thing…"

"They sorta went out on one date… but he never told me what happens at the end. It seems like they had the time of their lives together… but I don't know what happened, but they're best friends. I guess in this case, it's not natural for them to take their relationship to the next level…"

"Bummer. What can we do? I think we should play matchmaker."

"I don't know… He told me Sora likes Yamato. That's why she'd always wait for him backstage every time we go to one of Yamato's shows. That's why Taichi set up this whole thing with Yamato and Sora. I guess to make her happy."

"It must hurt… doing something like that for the one you love… After something like that, I would feel like shit too. But what can we do for Taichi-senpai? If only we knew what in his head…"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going through his head… but whatever it is… I hope he'll be happy. Wonder what he's dreaming about?"

* * *

_Sora… My Sora. If only I had the courage. If I had the courage, I'd take you away. We could be together. Just you and me, like it should have been. Sora… My Sora. You're my one and only. You're my princess. Let me be your prince. I'll fight for you 'til the very end. Sora, when I see the sun, and the sky… I thanks the heavens that you were mine. Sora, when I see the moon and the stars, I dream about you in my arms… But, Sora, when I see your face, I want to tell you these 4 words… If I had the courage, I'd tell you…_

"Sora… I love you…"

* * *

**hope you liked it... please R&R! Thanks!**

**ek**


	2. For One Minute, I Forgot You

**So, this is chapter 2 of this epic. Anyways, this is from Yamato's POV. Oh, if you're kind of squeamish, sorry about the following chapter. I don't own this digimon, but if I did, season 4 would never had happened! JK. It's not my cup of tea, but I'm not that cruel. **

**Chapter 2: For One Minute, I Forgot You**

_Sora… and I? That still sounds funny, even if it's just in my head… Taichi went through all that trouble, just to set her up with me. Why? It's not like he could hide his feelings for Sora. The way they're buddy-buddy all the time, you'd think they're happily married with children… The whole thing's confusing as it is. I remembered the day I told Taichi I wanted to ask Sora to the prom. I thought he would have killed me. He just stood there… and said 'ok.' Then, he insisted on helping me plan the whole date out. He was happy, but it was a façade. You can tell deep down, his heart was wrenching. I tried to confront him, but he kept saying that she liked me. Sora liked me. Sora was crazy for me. Sora and I? Really? _

"Umm… Hello! Earth to Yamato! Yamato? Are you ok?"

"Oh… Sorry Koushiro… what were we talking about?"

"Well, as I recalled, you called me here to fix your computer. I started at it, and I asked you how your date with Sora 4 days ago went, and you didn't answer, and I was waiting for you… that was 20 minutes ago, and I'm still waiting…"

"It was… okay."

"Only… okay? Yamato, you should be jumping for joy! It's Sora Takenouchi! She's like… the hottest girl in our school! Man… just thinking about her…"

_That little horny boy is right. It is Sora Takenouchi. She's the girl who's had the biggest crush on me since we first arrived in the digital world. Must have been my… my…Jeez, I don't know what she sees in me. I'm not even sure about this whole thing. I'm not sure of myself…_

"Why does she like me?…"

"You mean… you don't know?"

_Did I say that out loud? Man, I gotta play it cool…_

"Yah… Do you know why? I mean, it's not like I don't know… It's just I'd like to be reminded once in a while… you know, to see how much a friend such as yourself knows me…"

_Bravo, Yamato… Bravo…_

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… Sora likes you because of what a great brother, great musician, great chef, and great friend you are. Plus, she knows you can appear cold on the outside, but she loves the sensitive side that you rarely show…"

"Oh… Really?"

_I'm beginning to look good. Hehe… I should be proud of myself, but I still don't know why she would want to be with me… and another thing…_

"Yah…"

"Koushiro, I was wondering… How did you know all that?"

"Someone… told me. Anyways, I got to go… I have… a… date."

"Ooh. Koushiro found love on the web? Who is she… or he?"

"She… is someone I've been talking to online… for a while…"

"Do I know her?"

"I don't… know. Gotta go! Your computer is all fixed. Bye!"

_Koushiro made sure that I didn't ask him any more questions. He left in such a hurry. Sorta freaky knowing that this whole time Izzy wasn't articulate like he usually is. Something is probably on his mind. It's probably this mystery girl that I may or may not know. I wonder who she is. Anyways…_

"I wonder… Why? This whole thing is making me…"

_Blah. Maybe I should keep myself occupied, rather than dwelling on this shit. I still don't understand why Sora likes me. And why did I ask Sora out? And why Taichi isn't killing me, or let alone, why is he helping me get her? I always thought he like her… No. Enough of this. Maybe I should clean the apartment. It has been quite messy ever since Dai moved in. It's not like he's an inconvenience… he's just… messy. Besides, Takeru is supposed to help me, but he's been so damn busy. 'You expect me to clean, Yama? Sorry, but I can't. I have a date tonight.' Or, 'No can do, Yama… I don't want to…' What kind of fuckin' excuse is that? That's it._

"Oh, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind right now! Even if he's fuckin' asleep. I'm gonna wake his lazy ass up!"

_Should I knock? Nah!_

"Takeru! Clean up this fuckin' mess! It's not like you do anything around here! All you do is sleep, eat, and have sex with your…"

_Daisuke? Takeru, and Daisuke? Together? In bed? What the hell is happening today? Jeez, my life just gets more bizarre by the minute… I thought Takeru and Hikari were perfect together, but now I see him doing it with Daisuke… What's going on? He has a lot of explaining to do… Am I still staring at them, because now they're both staring at me… naked. Bah! Maybe I should stop staring, for once again, I'm stuck in another awkward situation…_

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, Oniichan…'

"Not really me, but rather, Hikari…"

_I could see the tears in both Takeru and Daisuke's eyes. The tears in Takeru's eyes were those of hatred for what he has done. The tears in Dai's eyes were those of concern for his newfound lover. The two tried to explain themselves, and I just stood there, and listened… this is gonna be good. I could always use more unnecessary drama in my life. I'm just glad that I'm not the center of it, this time… _

"I'll come out and say it. Dai and I have always been great friends ever since that first day of middle school. Ever since then, I had this tiny crush on Dai that turned into a full-fledged infatuation. I was the first person he came out to. I remember that night. He came here, and he was crying. He was hysterical. I asked him what's wrong, and then he stared at me, with those puppy-dog eyes of his… and he said… 'I like boys…'"

"I was terrified of what you were gonna tell me next, but then you were like… 'I understand…' and you kissed me."

"Yah. And ever since then, we've had this secret relationship, and we've been in love ever since."

_I see… good point. But poor Hikari. Or, as a matter of fact, poor Daisuke. How can he just sit there idly by and watch the love of his life have some out-in-the-open relationship? _

"You're probably wondering why I let Takeru go out with Hikari. She'd always tell me how in love she was with him. She'd go on and on for hours about him. Yah, it hurted so much to hear her talk about my guy, but I couldn't let her be crushed like that. It wasn't fair to her because this silly crush developed months after they've been together. I loved her too much."

"You loved her so much, you would be willing the pawn out your boyfriend, my brother, to some girl?"

"Yah. Takeru was happy with it in the beginning. He hid it so well. Just seeing my two best friends happy made me happy."

"Oniichan, we both love Hikari… But, lately, she doesn't seem like herself. She seems bored with me. I talked to Dai about it, and he comforted me… and things developed…"

"And that's what brings us here today, right, you two?"

_Oh, brother…_

"Anyways, we'll both make you breakfast, Oniichan. Isn't that right, Dai?"

"Sure… I'm surprised you still had an appetite after what you saw…"

_Suddenly Dai was blushing. He never ceases to amaze me. You can tell he's really in love with my brother…_

"Nah. Us boys gotta eat sometimes, right? Now get some clothes on and make me some breakfast… ok?"

* * *

_Look at them. They're so happy together. Takeru and Daisuke seem like they don't have a care in the world when they're together. They're just laughing and making a mess in the kitchen. That's true love right there. But I still don't get it. Why do I still have this nagging feeling inside me? What is it? Sora may be happy with me, but am I happy with her? Takeru went at it the wrong way. He's deceiving Hikari…_

"Takeru, don't you feel like you're deceiving Hikari? You're messing around with Daisuke, while at the same time trying to be deeply in love with Hikari, even though you're not…"

_He froze there, while his love was caressing him from behind. Both had failed to notice that the pan was smoking. Despite that, Takeru and Daisuke began to get teary-eyed again. Again, Takeru had a look of guilt, and Daisuke, a look of concern. Finally, Takeru spoke words I would never forget..._

"I have been. I'm going to tell her. I shouldn't have deceived her the way that I did. I guess I shouldn't have listened to Taichi…"

"Taichi? What does he have to do with this?"

"He told me the best way to love someone is to make them happy, regardless of what you felt. I wanted Hikari happy, not heartbroken. I didn't want to hurt her for such selfish reasons. But I guess I have to listen to my own feelings…"

_Listen to my own feelings? Maybe they'll know what to do if they were in my situation…_

"Hey guys… I have… I mean, my friend that you don't know has a problem. Yah! He isn't sure if he should go to the prom with this one girl. He wanted to for a long time, but when he finally got the chance and she said yes, he felt… different… what should I… I mean, what should he do?"

"Yamato, sounds like this guy's pretty messed up…"

"Dai, that's not nice…"

"Hehe… You know me… Anyways, I don't wanna interrupt a conversation between two loving brothers such as yourself… I'm gonna take a shower… I'll be waiting for you, Takeru…"

_And with a gentle kiss, that little punk Daisuke went off to shower, leaving my brother blushing, and God knows what below the waist, which is something I didn't want to know what was happening. Damn, that's love._

"Uhh… Oniichan, where were we?"

"We were talking about my… friend's problem."

"Oh, right… Your friend's problem… I know your situation. Taichi talked to me about the whole thing. He didn't want me to tell you this, but hearing from Dai how down he was, I think you're the only one who could help… Yamato… Taichi loves Sora so much, you don't even know."

_Literally, I was speechless. Taichi loves Sora. I didn't know that… did I?_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"One time I went to Hikari's house to work with her for a science project. So, I rang the doorbell, but Taichi answered. He was crying, and I asked him what was wrong. Apparently, he just went on a double date with Sora…"

"This was back in middle school, right?"

"Yah. I asked him how it went. He said that he had a great time. He truly thought that this was the day he would profess his love for her. After Mimi had to calm you down because you didn't wanna ride some 'fuckin' dinky roller coaster,' Sora and him ran off to be alone. Taichi told me that something happened that night that devastated him ever since. His kissed Sora."

_What? Why has he never told me this? Why hasn't Sora?_

"Oh. What happened?"

"When Taichi was about to tell her how much she loved her, she told him that she only liked him as a friend. Ever since then, they've been best friends. But, inside, it was tearing him apart. He's still madly in love with Sora, even when she would talk about how much she likes you…"

_I see._

"Ever since then, he's been trying to get you two together, for the sake of Sora's happiness…"

_That explains everything._

"I see. My best friend was willing to sacrifice so much for Sora… I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Whacha gonna do, Oniichan?"

"I don't know, but I gotta fix this mess. Takeru, can you get me my phone book? I gotta call in a favor…"

"Sounds sweet, Oniichan! But, I can't help you. I have to take a shower…"

_Uggh. I forgot all about that. Thanks, Takeru.

* * *

_

**hope you liked that. let me know... **XX, ek


	3. Hear Those Sweet Words

**I get it! No one likes the Daikeru… oh well… I tried… hehe… Here's the "not-so-long-anticipated" chapter 3… Sora's P.O.V. this time. The only other character in this chapter that will be talking is Mimi, so I'll heed the advice given to me. I'll try to make it clearer of who's talking. Anyways, this chapter, no matter how short, is very provacative... don't hate me! **

**Chapter 3: Hear Those Sweet Words**

_Today was the crappiest day ever. Yamato called me early this morning saying_

_he couldn't go to the prom with me anymore. 'Why?' I asked… he said some crap about_

_having a change of heart… what the hell does that mean? I liked him so much, and then he lets me down, just like that? Ok… I gotta be calm. I don't want Mimi to freak out… Crap. Too late._

"Hey Sora… are you gonna be okay? You haven't touched your non-fat low-carb frozen yogurt. Usually you'd be shoving 4 or 5 of those easily… but you've just been staring at it… mouthing… something… What is it, hunny?"

_Stupid Yamato._

"Sora? I can't understand you. You have to speak just a bit louder…"

"Stupid Yamato! I can't believe that he backed out on me! Oh Mimi, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, first of all, you have to stop yelling. You're drawing so much attention to yourself, and you're not even wearing the right outfit to do so, meaning… that's not good. Second, you need to forget that bastard!"

_I can't._

"Oh. So what do you think I should do about prom? I really wanna go! It's our last big thing before graduation… Before we all go our separate ways…"

"Why don't you take Taichi? You two are practically best friends, Sora. If I didn't know any better, I would think you two are fuc…"

"Mimi! Jeez… Anyways, I don't know…"

It's Taichi. It's not like I don't love him… He just… I can't. I broke his heart. 

"What? You must be blind and stupid to not realize how much that boy loves you… Sora, he's the one that arranged everything for Yamato. He's the one that knew which flowers you liked, which food you liked, and your favorite song, all so that Yamato could ask you out."

_Taichi… did that? He went to all that trouble… for me?_

"That's stupid! He wouldn't do that for me! Taichi's not the guy of my dreams! He's my best friend! Definitely not boyfriend material! Besides, Taichi's an arrogant, insolent, small minded, little prick, with a dick to match!"

_Oh… God… did I just say that? I hope she's not going to ask…_

"Gasp! Don't tell me… did you and Taichi… do it?"

_No… we made love… it was so beautiful… so wonderful… so perfect! I remember how passionate he was. He truly cared for me. A part of me still longs for the day I could be with him again like that… but no. I broke his heart. Ever since then, he acted as if it never happened, so I don't either… _

"Don't tell… anybody…"

"Oh, I swear it, Sora! My lips are sealed! So… what happened?"

_Damn it…_

"Fine… Since you won't get off my back until I tell you… I might as well tell you. At the end of our little double date back in middle school, Takeru called me from Taichi's bathroom. Apparently, Taichi talked about how we kissed and I only told him that we could be friends…"

"What? Girl! You didn't even tell me you guys kissed! What else haven't you told me?"

_Oh… God… Mimi's all… frantic now._

"Anyways, I went over later that night. He was still crying. So, we talked about what a wonderful night I had with him. And… we kissed… and kissed… and kissed… and things went on from there… And… it was so great! It felt so good… and we were all sweaty and he was so loving and tender… Sigh…"

"Wow… That must have been so great… So, what happened after that…"

_Oh… God… Mimi's gonna hate me._

"After that, he was upset. I asked him what was wrong… and…"

"Sora! What did you do?"

"He told me I said Yamato's name in bed."

"No… You… Didn't!"

_I wish I didn't…_

"I did. Ever since then, he's acted like it never happened. He acted my best friend, and he would talk about how he had these small crushes on these girls, and I would just nod my head and listen. So, I would talk about how I want to go to prom with Yamato. I didn't know he would ever ask me."

"That's because he told Yamato. Sora, all Taichi wanted was to make you happy. So, he made sure that you two would go to prom. Sora, he loves you!"

_He did… Wow… Taichi really loves me._

"Mimi… What have I done? I've made a mistake! I may have lost the only guy who may have ever loved me so. I feel so stupid for talking about Yamato as my dream guy, when he was always there in front of me…"

"Yah. Girl, do something about it! Stop sitting here and go get your man!"

_Gotta… tell… Taichi… Gotta… tell… Taichi… that… I… love… him… before it's too late… Oh darn! I didn't catch the last thing Mimi said… _

"I hope it works out for the best… And I really hope Yamato knows what he's doing…"

**a short one, i know. I'll wrap this up pretty soon...  
ek**


	4. An Aubade to Flesh and Steel

**So, spring break for me has ended, and now I'm back on my campus, ready to conquer the scholastic endeavors that school has decided to give me. So, I was in my intro to literary studies class yesterday, and I got inspired to write a new chapter of this story. I was going to end it here, but nah. Then I went to my philosophy class, even more eager to write it. I believe it shall get deep, people, so don't hate me. Flames are always welcomed, as you guys have told me with the whole Daikeru thing. Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Oh, by the way… This is just Taichi's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 4: An Aubade to Flesh and Steel**

"Sigh…"

_It's been a long week. I haven't seen Sora or Yamato ever since their little excursion that I arranged. They're probably off somewhere laughing it up and having fun. They're probably off somewhere, sitting on the beach, drinking pina coladas, watching the oranges and reds that wash over the sky and sea, as Yamato holds… my… Sora… in his arms. They're probably off somewhere, playing in the snow, making snowmen, throwing snowballs, frolicking in the snow… Or better yet, they're probably off somewhere, laughing at me, mocking me… _

'_Stupid Taichi. You're an idiot. I never wanted you. That time we had together? It was nothing. I was thinking about Yama the whole time. A friend? You? No. I don't love you. I don't like you. I hate you.'_

"NO! No… Sora wouldn't do that to me… She's… my… friend."

That's right. Keep telling yourself that… 

"Sigh… If I had the courage… I would have told her how I still felt…"

_It was too late for that. I can still remember that special moment that me and her shared. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect. She was so… Sora. She was everything I imagined. I was nervous, because it was my first time… But it didn't matter. All I knew was that this was my chance. I was screaming her name. And she screamed his. Yamato? You wanted Yamato the whole time? You used me? You were thinking about Yamato the whole time! Sora, I'm sorry doesn't exactly cut it for me! How could you do this to me! Why, Sora! Why!_

"Sigh…"

_My Sora. She's mine. At least, I always wanted her to be mine. I gave her my heart, but she didn't want it. So, I had to act like nothing happened. Then, there was that sleepover. Just me and Sora, best friends! Yah, no sexual tension between us, right Sora? Let's bake cookies and talk about our crushes and forget that we did… anything._

_'So, Taichi… Who do you like?'_

"I like… I love… you, Sora…"

_If I had the courage, I would have said that to her face. But I didn't. I just named random girls with faces I don't even know. Yah, Sora… I lied. I didn't like any of those girls. I loved you. I still love you. Even though I don't want to, I still do!_

"If I had the courage… She'd be here… With me."

_And you were quick to respond with Yamato. I would have never known! And you went on and on about how he's a great guy. And you went on and on about how he's a triple threat… great singer… great cook… great brother… And you went on and on about how you want to go to the prom with…_

"Yamato… If I had the courage… I would have killed him."

_Me? Kill Yamato? Unlikely… he's always been there for me. I remembered how he would open up to me about all his problems. I'd go to him for all my problems… except Sora. I wouldn't talk about Sora to anyone. Only Takeru, because he was there. Not even Hikari or Daisuke. It's not like anyone cares. I'm too squeamish to do anything about it. I am a coward. I am one who lacks courage. I am one who lacks. I am nothing without courage. I am… nothing. _

"If I had the courage…"

_I'd get up. I wouldn't be here, sitting on the recliner, in the dark. It's the only spot in this whole damn apartment where I could relax. No, not in my room. That's where the incident happened. That's where my world crumbled. No thanks. I rather stay here, the last place the light can reach me. Besides, I like it here. I can look at Grandpa's war regalia. The wall's covered with medals and ribbons and pictures. They tell a tale of courage. My Grandpa, the war hero. He even won the purple heart. My grandma was there to accept it. My Grandpa, dead, by the puncture of a bullet. Not of war, but of himself. The voices that courage brought upon were too much for him. He didn't want anything to do with that particular medal. But I'm sure that it was a source of his downfall. It just hung there, 50 years. I guess by year 51, it got to him. _

"If I had the courage, I'd be a soldier. I'd fight 'til the end, just like Grandpa. I'd fight for her. Sora… I'd fight for you."

_But I didn't. Sora's with Yama, and I'm dead. I'm as dead as Grandpa. He had the courage to know what to do when things go wrong. A coward, people say. He was a coward for leaving everyone behind? Call him a coward when he was flying overhead, maneuvering in the face of danger, willing to risk his life for his country. I would never question his courage. I? I have no courage to question in the first place. I'm too cowardly to do what Grandpa did. He used a gun. _

"Sigh… Sora… Forget about me… Just know that you're still on my mind and heart… when they cease to be."

_I don't know how many of these I have taken. Grandpa sure did leave a lot of his medicine behind. 3… 4… 5… 6 bottles of pills? Of course, they're all empty now…_

"At least I won't have gout…"

_Stupid Taichi. I need to find the courage to end the pain. Courage and pain seem to fit perfectly together. In order to have one, you must have the other. I guess that's what my professors were trying to tell me today…_

_'In Ernest Hemmingway's 'Soldier's Home,' the protagonist lied about being courageous. He, in fact, admitted that he was scared, just so he could fit in with the other soldiers who were telling their stories, filled with numerous atrocities. He was courageous. He was calm and relaxed in the battlefield. He lacked the doubt others would having when he pulled the trigger, knowing that there was a living being in front of it. But, that wasn't valued. Lacking compassion is not valued. No. He didn't lack compassion. He knew what to do. He knew that his job had to be done, and he had the courage to do so.'_

_And it went on, from one class to another. I guess Aristotle must be rolling around in his grave, yelling… screaming at me, rather. _

_'The philosophy of Ancient Greece still rings true to this day. Having courage is knowing when to act.'_

"Whatever that means… I'll do you proud, Hemmingway… I'll do you proud, Aristotle… I'll do you proud… My Sora."

_I had to get out of here. I need relief. I need courage. I wouldn't find it here, in this dank room filled with pictures and pieces of copper tied to string. The real courage is in the kitchen. I must go there. I must go. _

"Stupid Hikari didn't wash the knife after making her damn sandwich."

_So what? I'll die with mayonnaise lining the bleeding wounds that cover my wrists. It's still honorable. This is the answer. The answer to all my squeamish fears. I could never cut myself. I always thought that was the worst way to die. I still get the chills just thinking about it. Luckily, I'm not thinking anymore. I have courage. _

"If I had the courage… I'd get this shit over with."

_Urr… I can't! I'm still scared. I'm not scared of living a life feeling unloved. Feeling the way I have been. Being a little pawn in Sora's sick game. But I do feel I am a little harsh on the girl of my dreams. She didn't do anything wrong. If I had the courage… She would know how I feel by now. She would know how I feel right now. _

"Here it goes… I guess there's no turning back."

_Ironic. I'll die in the same place Grandpa did. I was 4. He was ageless. I admired him so much. I remember that day. We just went to the park. He said he wanted to watch me swing on the swingset. I didn't know why back then. But, it was the thing I loved the most. He loved to see me smile. He loved me. It was just him and me. Hikari, just being a little baby, was being watched by my Grandma in their apartment a few blocks away. After that, I took a nap. I woke up to loud sobbing. Cries. Chilling cries that still haunt my memory. Cries that my parents ignored. I was scared, but I had to know what was happening. I guess you could call that courage. But then I saw it…_

_'Taichi! Get out of here! I have to do this! I have to get away! No more of this! Go! Get out of here! Don't look at me anymore! I can't take this pain! Go!' _

_He thought I ran behind the wall. But I saw him. And to this day, I'm sure he saw me. He looked at me. And pulled the trigger._

_'Goodbye… Taichi…'_

"GRANDPA! NO! DON'T DO IT! Gasp… Gasp… Gasp…"

_Enough of this. This is getting old. He's gone, and I can't do anything about it. I could just join him. Join him in the ranks of those who were courageous. Join him in the ranks of those who were heroes. Me, a hero. Me, courageous. _

"If I had the courage, I would pick up this knife…"

_And I did. The knife's radiance shined through the mayonnaise. It appealed so deeply to me. The coldness, sleekness, sharpness of the blade. I need it so. _

"If I had the courage… I will… cut… myself."

_No one could save me now. Not even Hikari. She could walk in at this very moment, and I'll still keep slashing and slashing. I saw my Grandpa kill himself, and I turned out okay. No one. Not even her. Not even…_

"Sora. I need courage. Sora. I need you."

_And I fell. I guess I don't have the courage. I couldn't do it. Sora still has to know how I feel. Who would tell her? Nobody. Nobody knows. And if they did, they wouldn't care. I can't do it this way. This is the coward's way out. Grandpa, my hero… You were a coward. _

"If I had the courage… I would… stop… sobbing…"

_But I didn't. I was there, crying so long. Hours. Days. Weeks? Who knew? All I knew was that my heart still had something left to do. My heart stopped me. My mind was rooting me on, going for it. Stupid heart! It wouldn't ever let me do something! Why Sora! _

"WHY!"

_All of a sudden, I had the notion to ask her. Who knew that I would get my chance? There was a note taped to the fridge. It was from Sora. I'm guessing Hikari taped it there. I should remind myself to thank her for saving my life. _

"Meet me in the park… Tonight… At 7? Love, Sora?"

**I hope you liked it. Kinda deep, I know. I'll post the last chapter soon. I went to class today, and I got inspired to do two other stories, so watch out for that…**

**ek**


	5. Before the Night was Done

**This is it. The final chapter. I'd like to thank every one has nitpicked and criticized this story. The reviews were really helpful… And, I'd like to thank those who actually liked it. It's been a long a bumpy road of uncertainty, even though I did plan this story… except for chapter 4, which was a fluke. So, on with the end… remember, I don't own digimon, but if I did, you know what I would do! By the way, this will be narrated, rather than from the point of view of someone.**

**Chapter 5: Before the Night was Done**

Taichi showered for what seemed like forever. He had to wash all the pain away. He sunk to rock bottom. He was at the mercy of a knife, ready to strike at any given instance. Luckily for him, it was the thought of his Sora that save him, but then again, it was the very thought of Sora that drove him to the knife. He sought relief from the confusion the steaming water that spewed overhead. Suddenly, Taichi heard an annoying bang. A bang that could have been the world collapsing or something. A bang that interrupted his search for peace.

"Taichi! Get out of the freakin' shower! Some of us have places to go, you know!"

'Yah, right…' Taichi thought, in a sort of melancholy, sour tone. He was still bitter by the fact that he was close to ending his life, and Hikari didn't care at all. It's not like she knew. He still had to thank her for the note. The note that saved his life, and saved his heart. Standing there, he grew curious of what Hikari's hurry was.

"So… Where do you have to go?"

He shouted to the best of his ability. He tried to conceal the fact that he was crying for a better part of a week, which devastated his throat.

"I told you… I have a date."

She hollered back from behind the bathroom door. Again, she knocked impatiently.

"Hold on… I'm sure Takeru could wait!"

He overheard a choking cry that escaped Hikari's breath.

"No… It's not him."

That shocked Taichi. He didn't notice the water's fierce change in temperature, one that would jolt any normal person. He rushed out of the shower to confirm his disbelief, sans the towel.

"What do you mean? What happened to the couple of the year?"

Taichi stated sharply. She had a look of disgust, throwing Taichi's towel at him as she prepped the shower. And, she had a look of disappointment. A sort of look of longing.

"We both moved on… Enough said."

As the water roared on, they both stood there, in awkward silence. Finally, Hikari interrupted the calm moment that they shared together.

"Umm… Get out! It's 7 'o clock, and I gotta get ready!"

Taichi was flabbergasted. He lost track of the time. He was late for his meeting with Sora. He still wasn't sure what the whole thing was about. All he knew was that he had to see Sora. He didn't care what she had to say. All he knew was that he was going to tell her that he loved her. That he loves her. That he will always love her. He rushed over to his room and put on his best black long sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled back, of course, and his finest gray, pin-striped slacks, and his fly black converse chucks, and then he heard a ring at the door. Hikari screamed at him from her room as she struggled to look cute for her date.

"Taichi… Can you get the door? Tell him that I'll be out in a few… You should get going! Good luck with tonight!"

'Good luck?' He contemplated to himself. 'Why would she wish me good luck?' He snapped out of his deep trance and bolted towards the door, running past Hikari's new beau, only to be stopped his tracks, surprised as ever.

"Koushiro? What are you doing here?"

He questioned, with a tone of ill-intent. He never cared that Takeru was taking his sister out, but this was different. It was Koushiro. Koushiro, despite that 'if-you-lay-a-finger-on-my-sister-I-swear-I'll-kill-you' look in Taichi's eyes, responded.

"I'm here… to take… Hikari… out."

Taichi could smell the fear the Koushiro exuded. It was foul, indeed, but it was sweet, because Taichi could sense the deep admiration Koushiro had for Hikari, and the respect he had for Taichi. Yet, he was still in slight disarray.

"Does Hikari know?"

Before Koushiro could retort with an answer, Hikari came out, fiddling around with her pink diamond studded earings. She was in a black short-sleeved top and a rosy-burgundy striped skirt, topped off with some flip-flops. Taichi couldn't help but notice that Koushiro was in a striped polo, some faded jeans and matching flip-flops. They matched to a disgustingly cute tee. Suddenly, Taichi comprehended the hand gestures that Hikari was sending out, signaling him to exeunt. He gave his subtle adieus, and was on his way to meet his fate.

* * *

The sprint to the park seemed longer and longer as the minutes passed. Taichi would occasionally divert his attention from the familiar oak and maple labyrinth to his ticking Rolex, marking the seconds slowly. Time was passing, and his dreams were eluding him. He had to get to Sora before it was too late. He had the gut feeling that he would walk in on Sora and his dear friend Yamato, together, laughing. He might find his two best friends lovingly happy, or happily loving, perhaps. He didn't want to let his fanatical judgment get the best of him. He just had to get to Sora and blurt out his feelings. He had the courage to do so. He knew it.

The sun creeped lower and lower into the horizon. It may have been mid-spring, but the sunset was eerily late today. As the sun was gasping for existence, Taichi felt lost. He knew that he was lost. He also knew his courage was feigning.

'Should I tell her? What if…'

He thought to himself, but was interrupted quite abruptly. He made it to a grassy knoll that overlooked a winding path and a large pond. The site was glorious. The sky was a dark purple, slightly sprinkled with bits of white and yellow. The cherry blossoms danced with the gentle breeze, as the fireflies and the cicadas followed, dancing in an awe-struck harmony. Amongst the rainbow waltz, on a blanket, sitting, with her knees bent and arm supporting and a flower in her gentle, orange hair, was his Sora. She was wearing a a white three-fourths blouse and a plaid skirt, reminiscent of 1950s Americana. There was his Sora. Alone. Looking at him. Happily. Lovingly.

"Tai… I'm glad you made it. I didn't know if you were going to make it…"

"Sora… I wouldn't miss this for anything… Sora, I have something to tell you…"

Before he could continue, Sora broke her deep gaze and signaled Taichi to join her on the blanket and partake in the food provided. It was seafood linguine.

"Tai… remember the first time we had this together?"

"Yah… I made it for you, after we... and then I found out you were allergic to shellfish that night…"

"Hehe… You know me too well, Taichi… But do you remember that night?"

"Sora… I never forgot… That was the first time we… made love..."

They both admiringly stared at each other, figuring out that there was some mild tension between them. Taichi had a feeling of longing, and Sora, a feeling of regret. All of a sudden, they hear the pitter-patter of a horse-drawn carriage on the beaten dirt path. The horse, of Andalusia, skipped in all its majesty, while at the mercy of a stout man in a gray suit with long coattails, and a top hat to match. The couple inside was hard to see. Not that the view was obscure, but they were busy not admiring the scenery.

'Blond hair? And… are those my goggles?'

Taichi thought to himself. He couldn't quite fit the puzzle pieces together. Sora began to speak, admiring the occupants of the carriage.

"Tonight's just the night for those in love…"

"Yah…"

Taichi muttered. He still had some gut feeling that Yamato was going to show up. Little did he know.

"Taichi… I have something to tell you… It's about me and Yama—"

"No Sora!"

Taichi, welling up with tears, exclaimed in a spontaneous outburst that wasn't spontaneous at all. He was ready to spill his heart to her. He had the courage.

"Sora… I have to tell you this before it's too late. I know you love Yamato, and you always talked about him. I couldn't help myself to know that you loved him, and I loved you. I always wanted to tell you this… I just never had the courage… But now I do…"

Sora gasped, and her heart listened.

"My Sora… Whenever I see the sun and sky… I pray to heaven that you'll be alright… Whenever I see the moon and stars… I dream about… you… and me… But whenever I see your face… I always wanted to tell you… these 4 simple words… Since I have the courage… Sora… I love you."

Taichi was closing his eyes. He was trying to hold the tears in. And that's when it happened. She kissed him. She kissed him long, and she kissed him good. They both wished it could last forever. It seemed like forever, just waiting to show their feelings for each other. All was still, except their hearts, beating in sync. They both parted, and opened their eyes, tears shedding.

"Tai… I love you too."

Taichi's heart skipped a beat. He never thought he would hear those words from her in his lifetime.

"Taichi… I was a fool. Everyone told me that you were the one that set the whole thing up with Yamato and me. You wanted to make me happy. Now it's my turn."

Again, they kissed. The fireflies seemed to glow brighter, in approval. She continued on to speak after what seemed like an eternity.

"And by the way, I never forgot about that night. I was so stupid by ruining that special time we had together. My mind may have been on Yamato, but my heart was with you the whole time. And it still is…"

Taichi was speechless. Taichi was happy. Taichi was Sora's.

"You're cute when you're speechless, Tai… Wish I acted sooner. Wish I wasn't such a fool—"

Again, a kiss. A gentle kiss, from Taichi to his love. In the background, he swore he could here the tender melody of an acoustic guitar, strumming sweet nothings.

"It doesn't matter… I love you, Sora."

"You finally did something right, Yama."

Mimi uttered, as they both watched from behind a bush. Yamato was strumming his guitar a tune all too familiar. A medley of sharps and flats that sang of a love, so strong and true. She gave him a slight peck on the cheek as they watched on, and he couldn't help but blush, as he strummed on.

"I love you, Taichi."

He sighed, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. For the first time, he had peace. For the first time, he truly had his Sora. No more words were exchanged between them that evening. There were plenty of laughs. Plenty of tears. Plenty of kisses. Sora was in her Taichi's arms, an embrace that couldn't be broken. They gazed at the splendorous stars, like two star-crossed lovers.

Before the night was done, Taichi and Sora, again, were one.

The end.

**Hope you liked it! Let the flames and the rants begin!**

**ek**


End file.
